Can't Fight This Feeling
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Oh my gosh...ANOTHER Songfic! O.o Sonic and Amy. Please R&R. I hope everyone enjoy it.


Declaimer: I don't own Sonic or Amy. I also do not own "Can't Fight This  
Feeling" By REO Speedwagon.  
  
Authors' Note: Wow! Another one shot/songfic, this time about Sonic and  
Amy! *sniff* Enjoy! I'M THE MISTRESS OF FANFICS!! ^_^ Just kidding.  
Um...enjoy?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Can't Fight This Feeling  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sonic slowly walked down the streets of Station Square, which surprised  
many of the people who knew Sonic. Sonic was never slow. He was always on  
the go, going from one place to another in a split second.  
  
"Sonic!" A sweet voice called from down the street to him.  
  
Sonic paused in his walk and turned around to see none other then Amy Rose.  
He smiled at her as she waved and he returned her wave. He stared at her as  
she ran to catch up with him, and a strange feeling arose itself in his  
chest as he watch her.  
  
Once Amy reached him, she smiled, "Hey Sonic!"  
  
"Hey Ames." He said in greeting, continuing his walk, trying so hard to  
ignore that tingle in his chest.  
  
~*~I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I say there is no reason for my fear~*~  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes before Amy looked up at the blue  
hedgehog, "Sonic?"  
  
Sonic glanced down at her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you alright? You seem awfully quiet." She said gently.  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, though he knew he wasn't  
entirely. Every time she was this close to him, a sudden feeling whip  
itself through his chest, in his heart. He was afraid. But Sonic the  
Hedgehog was never afraid, of anything! But he was, and because of a little  
feeling he felt...but it isn't so little. He knew it, he tried to fight it.  
He couldn't be...no...he couldn't be...  
  
~*~'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear  
And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in my window on a cold, dark winter's night  
Now I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might~*~  
  
"So...where were you heading?" Amy asked breaking Sonic from his train of  
thoughts.  
  
Sonic looked down at her again as she smiled at him and his heart  
fluttered. 'I am, aren't I?' He asked himself in disbelief.  
  
Amy noticed Sonic staring at her strangely, "Sonic? You don't seem  
yourself. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked in great concerned. It's not  
like Sonic to be this quiet.  
  
Sonic smiled a little, which made Amy feel a little better, "Of course,  
Ames!"  
  
The pink hedgehog smiled, relieved, "So, where are you going?"  
  
"Chilidog stand." He smirked as Amy laughed, she should've known.  
  
~*~And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time we bring this ship into shore  
And throw away the oars forever  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl up on the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore~*~  
  
They finally reached the chilidog stand outside the mall as the sun begin  
to set (is it me, or does most of my fics seem to occur at night? I'm a  
night owl). Sonic ordered a chilidog and turned to Amy, "Do you want one?"  
  
Amy smiled, "Sure."  
  
Sonic then ordered another one and handed it to her, paying the chilidog  
stand man, she thanked him and they walked over to a small bench and took a  
seat. They eat in silence and Sonic was feeling incredibly uneasy around  
her.  
  
Amy seemed to noticed, "Wow, Sonic...you've been acting strange all day..."  
  
Sonic laughed nervously, "Have I?"  
  
Amy nodded. Sonic sighed.  
  
~*~My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running 'round in circles in my mind  
When it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Could you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
And even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in my window on a cold, dark winter's night  
Now I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might~*~  
  
He looked up at Amy after finishing off his chilidog, "Amy..."  
  
She turned her full attention to him, "Yeah, Sonic?"  
  
He didn't know where to start. He had known Amy for five years and knew she  
loved him from the very start. They've became great friends doing those  
five years and been through so many adventures together. And through all  
that, he knew he was starting to...starting to fall in love with her. It's no  
use in denying it anymore, Sonic. You love her. You can't fight it anymore.  
You might as well give up. And so...he did. He smiled at her, "There's...well,  
uh..." But who said it was going to be easy?  
  
Amy raised an eyebrow, "What is it, Sonic?"  
  
He turned away and glazed at the setting sun before turning back to Amy,  
"There's something I...well, have to tell you." He finally managed, he was  
becoming nervous, and Amy could tell this.  
  
~*~And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time we bring this ship into shore  
And throw away the oars forever  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And If I have to crawl up the floor  
Come crashing through your door~*~  
  
Sonic decided to continue, why was he so nervous anyway? It wasn't like she  
wouldn't accept, he knew she loved him. Who would've thought it'll take so  
much courage to confess one's love? Amy must be really brave then...  
  
"Um, Sonic?" Amy asked once again breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
Sonic shook his head, clearing it, "Amy...Ames...We've known each other for how  
long now?"  
  
"Uh...five years. Why?" She asked with suspicion.  
  
Sonic took a deep breath, "Amy...These pass few months, I've been, well...you  
know...having some thoughts. About, well...you..." He started to fidget, "I, uh,  
found myself...growing stronger feelings...for you." He sighed, "I couldn't  
fight this feeling I'm feeling anymore, so...what I'm trying to say is that  
I, well, that I've fallen in love with you." There, he said it, and he  
meant it.  
  
Amy was shocked, and completely happy. Sonic...her Sonic...the hedgehog she  
loved since forever, actually confessed his feelings to her! "You...you love  
me...?" She asked, unsure if all this was a dream or if it was real. She  
wanted to pinch herself, but decided against it.  
  
Sonic smirked, now that he said that, it was more easy to talk to her,  
"Yes, Amy...I love you."  
  
Amy was thrilled, she threw her arms around Sonic, "Oh, Sonic!" She cried  
into his shoulder, "You don't know how long I've waited to here those  
words!"  
  
Sonic wrapped his arms around her as he thought, 'I can imagine...'  
  
Amy pulled back, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I love you, too,  
Sonic." And they shared their first kiss of many more to come.  
  
~*~Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore...~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well...I'm done...what did you all think? Sucks, yeah...maybe I should stop it  
with the song fics...O.o Anyhow, please, review! ^_^ So sorry for the  
shortness! 


End file.
